


Luces

by Kscream



Category: Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, widower
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kscream/pseuds/Kscream
Summary: Lo que pase después, eso, ya depende de quien o quienes se quedan.
Relationships: Chromia/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> De uno de mis últimos sueños.  
> La idea principalmente es " Chromia y Starscream se quedan viudos"
> 
> So...

_**Luces** _

  
Capitulo 1  
_Quienes se quedan_

Las perdidas siempre son difíciles. No es necesario preguntarle a alguien para saberlo, solo basta con mirarlo. No importa que tan frío digas ser. De cualquier manera, una perdida te va a afectar.

  
Lo que pase después, eso, ya depende de quien o quienes se quedan.

  
Bumblebee lo sabía, y, muy bien. Había decidido quedarse cerca de Starscream como un apoyo, puesto que a el mismo le afectaba perder a su amiga. Pero, él lo sabía, sabía que su dolor y el del buscador no eran el mismo. Pese a vivir bajo el mismo techo desde hace algún tiempo, casi no se veían. Bee trataba de rehacer su rutina diaria, cada movimiento, con cada paso lleno de rencor hacia esa pequeña, pero, devastadora guerra entre Estados. La maldita guerra que se había llevado a su amiga, ya muchos más, y, que al mismo tiempo, devolvió paz a la comunidad.

  
Ya no importaba de que fracción eres o eras en algún momento, ahora, al final, y al fin, todos iguales. 

  
Starscream por su parte, bueno, es como si no estuviera.

  
Totalmente inmerso en si mismo. Un verdadero muerto en vida. De alguna manera se sintió culpable, aún cuando el mismo estuvo a punto de dejar este mundo. Pero eso es lo que hubiera preferido. ¿Por qué no murió el en lugar de Windblade? 

  
Ya no recargaba, solo se quedaba ahí, pensando, sumergido en la nada. Anhelando que llegara ella y lo regañara por el desastre que se había vuelto. Agradecía el hecho de saber que Bumblebee estaría del otro lado de la puerta. Como una pequeña luz de esperanza amarilla. 

  
Tiempo, eso es todo lo que se necesita, ¿No?

  
Cada mañana intentaba salir de esa habitación. Lo intentaba, sabía que debía salir, pero simplemente, no quería. No quería tener que responder alguna pregunta, aunque esta fuera un simple ¿Cómo estas ?. No quería ver más rostros. Ni escuchar a nadie. ¿Qué caso tenía de todas formas? Nadie que este al otro lado de la puerta sería ella. Y ella era todo lo que él tenía y lo único que quería en este momento.

  
Bumblebee ha sabido sobrellevar todo esto de alguna manera, y, debería saber como darle el empujón necesario a Starscream. Quería que el buscador viviera su luto en paz. Pero a la vez tenía miedo de que se perdiera en el proceso.

  
" _Chromia_ " -Fue lo único que llegó al procesador del pequeño bot amarillo. Ella también esta en esta situación, e incluso, por partida doble. Perdió a su mejor amiga y a su Conjux. Quizá preguntarle como ha estado o qué le ha aliviado, le de una idea de como ayudar a Starscream. AUNQUE, si lo pensaba bien, puede que Chromia no quiera ayudarlo, mucho menos si se trata del buscador. Pero de todas formas, no perderia nada con intentarlo. 

Mientras más pronto mejor, al menos Starscream aún no caía en el alto grado. O eso al menos parecía. Bee no podía estar muy seguro, pero prefería pensar positivo.  



	2. Grupo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por dentro, quizás, todo estaba en ruinas.

Capitulo 2

  
_**Grupo** _

Terapia. Eso es lo que le dijo Chromia la última vez que la vio. No fue fácil llegar al tema de conversación, mucho menos el convencerla de ayudarlo. Así que paso algo de tiempo antes de obtener una respuesta.  
Bueno a ella le obligaban a ir, es algo que servía y era un comienzo. Pero Bumblebee no quería obligar a Starscream a hacerlo. Así que decidió hablarlo con él primero.

  
\------------------------------------------

_¿Terapia?_ \- Starscream frunció el ceño mirando el folleto frente a el. Sabía que Bee solo quería ayudar pero, no podía evitar sentirse… invadido así que dio un suspiro. – _Bee no creo que sea…_

  
_¿Una buena idea?_ \- Interrumpió el bot amarillo – _Quizá no lo sea, quizá debería dejarte a tu suerte y a tu tiempo_ \- Estaba siendo regañado, Starscream lo sabía y dejo que su óptica vagara por la habitación – _Si, quizá debería hacer eso_ \- Continuó Bumblebee sarcásticamente- _Pero, necesitas ayuda Starscream._

  
El buscador se cruzó de brazos y murmuro algo inaudible. Tal vez ya era tiempo de hacer algo diferente. Ya era tiempo de seguir hacia adelante.

  
Starscream había logrado un avance por su cuenta, al menos eso parecía. Ahora las conversaciones que mantenía con Bee eran más fluidas, y, no solo de monosílabos como solían ser. También salía más de la habitación e incluso en algunas ocasiones solía dar vuelos nocturnos.

  
Aunque nadie sabia donde iba, o siquiera, a qué iba. Generalmente solía salir cuando se le notaba algo angustiado, además de que volvía muy tarde.

  
A pesar de todo el avance que ha demostrado, Bumblebee estaba seguro que solo era una coraza, podría jurar que Starscream llevaba mucho tiempo sin recargarse, ni tampoco lo había visto tomar algo de energía.

  
Por fuera parecía estar bien, por dentro, quizás, todo estaba en ruinas.

_Quizá pueda intentarlo_ \- Con esta simple frase, Starscream rompió el silencio, y, Bumblebee no podía estar más sorprendido. Simplemente había creído que el buscador se negaría rotundamente o que, al menos, le gritaría por entrometerse.

  
Simplemente no paso.

  
\----------------------------

  
El buscador ya no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, de hecho a estas alturas estaba dudando de la capacidad de su propio procesador, ¿Qué tan mal tenía que estar como para creer que esto sería lógico y una buena idea?. Ahora estaba ahí, frente a la puerta de lo que sería la terapia. No es que le incomodara el hecho de estar ahí, no era la primera vez que hablaría con un psiquiatra o psicólogo. Ya no recordaba cual era, es solo que, ya no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

  
Pero lo prometió, al menos 3 sesiones de prueba. Ese fue el trato al que llegaron.

  
Cuando al fin se decidió a entrar, la puerta se abrió antes de lo esperado. Del otro lado apareció un bot enorme, tanto así, que, y muy apenas lograba verse en su totalidad por el marco de la puerta. Starscream solo podía reflejar lo que es la sorpresa en su rostro.

  
_Vaya, usted debe ser el que faltaba_ \- decía con calma el bot, mientras hacía el ademán de moverse a un lado para dejarlo entrar- _Bienvenido al grupo de apoyo._

Grupo

  
De

  
Apoyo

Ahora su sorpresa era mayor.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguramente fue muy malo, me disculpo por eso


	3. ¿Conocidos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nunca, y, jamás

Capitulo 3

  
**¿Conocidos?**

Se sentía estafado, traicionado.

Quizá debió de haber escuchado a Bee mientras este le explicaba como eran las sesiones. Pero desde que había aceptado ir, solo se mantenía perdido en sus pensamientos, y, lo único que escuchaba eran unos simples bla bla. El sentimiento de arrepentimiento no tardo en llegar. Ahora estaba allí, haciendo lo que menos quería.

Estar rodeado de gente. 

  
Porque esto no es lo que había creído, hubiera sido mucho más fácil, para él, hablar de esto con un solo bot. Pero ¿Qué sean muchos más? Debes estar bromeando. Simplemente no estaba lo suficientemente loco para hacerlo. 

  
Desde que se sentó no dejaba de mover una pierna. Estaba incómodo y no pensaba disimularlo. Había entrado por inercia, quizá, el asombro de ver a alguien tan grande tuvo algo que ver.

  
Escuchaba a medias lo que decían los demás. Simplemente no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Al entrar no miro a nadie, ahora, mucho menos. Mientras ideaba la manera de escaparse, una voz comenzó a sonar familiar. Levanto la óptica y la vio. Tenía que ser sincero ver algún rostro conocido le calmaba un poco.

  
Si, es cierto que él y Chromia no se llevan bien. Por no decir que nunca, y, jamás desde que se conocen.

  
Mientras Chromia hablaba podía sentir el peso de la mirada del buscador. Tenía la esperanza de que no vendría a hacer esto. Pero aquí estaba y eso a ella no le agradaba. Ella misma no quería estar ahí, no quería tener que hablar, ni mirar a nadie que no quisiera. Se había saltado más de una sesión y, justo cuando decide volver, tenía que estar él. Tenía que ser él. 

  
Se giró, mientras seguía hablando, para verlo. 

  
Cuando las miradas se cruzaron, Chromia hizo una pausa sobre lo que estaba hablando, y, ambos, sin querer evitarlo, hicieron una mueca de desagrado por el otro.

  
Nadie estuvo ajeno a este hecho, mucho menos el terapeuta. Quien, desde que comenzó la sesión no dejaba de anotar cosas y hacer uno que otro comentario entre los presentes. Ahora él, de seguro, debe asumir que ambos se conocen, pero, por el gesto no estaba muy seguro. 

  
La sesión continúo con normalidad, bueno, algo así. Si es que se pudiera decir normal, Starscream se había rehusado a hablar, al menos por el momento, lo cual era valido en este tipo de “actividades“. Sin embargo no paraba de hacerse señas con Chromia.

Tal como si fueran los únicos presentes en la sala. Comunicándose quien sabe que. Así que, al terapeuta, se le ocurrió una idea.

  
Y vaya que idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what? Esto es muy malo lo se, y, muy corto también. Perdón 😔

**Author's Note:**

> so... what? Si se preguntan de donde salió esto, fue un día muy largo y mi mente estaba cansada, lo lamento


End file.
